


Lost

by Mended_Souls



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mended_Souls/pseuds/Mended_Souls
Summary: When Hermione Granger arrives at the Irish Dragon Sanctuary she runs into a familiar face. At least she thinks it’s familiar
Relationships: Hermione Granger/ Charlie Weasley - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	1. Running

Lost

Chapter 1: Running

Run. Just run. Don’t look behind you. Don’t think about where you’re going to end up. Just run. Escape.  
Through rough terrain and over patches of loose stones, where she almost lost her footing several times, she ran. Then a forest appeared and she knew this would either be salvation or her eventual downfall. Zig-zagging through trees the sound of footsteps behind her grew more and more distant. But still she ran.  
After several hours continuously on the move she reached a fence and heard a noise beyond, a deafening roar filled the air. Heat surrounded her and she felt for sure she must have entered hell. 

Charlie Weasley had reached a point of seniority in his career that he could pretty much pick and choose what tasks he did on a day to day basis. Whilst he still loved the thrill of wrangling a particularly ornery dragon as he had grown older he began to enjoy some of the slower jobs to wind down at the end of the day. One of these was walking the perimeter of the sanctuary to ensure all the fencing was secure and that nothing could get in or out overnight. Poaching had been a problem through the war as dragon scales and blood found its way to the black market, and so this task had been added to the rota. Usually handed out to a junior handler, Charlie often offered to swap and enjoy the time to walk and think.  
Deciding to transfer to the Irish reserve from Romania following the end of the war had been the best move for Charlie as it enabled him to be closer to his family following the loss of Fred. The slower pace and focus on raising young dragons bred in captivity rather than the rescue and rehabilitation of wild dragons meant he had more time to have a life outside of the sanctuary. If he chose to.  
As he neared the enclosure of one of the few older dragons housed on base Charlie could sense she was unsettled. The old Welsh Green began by batting her wings in a state of agitation before letting out a fearsome cry in the direction of the outer wall of her enclosure. Next was a fireball sent to the same spot. Charlie immediately grabbed one of the brooms from the emergency hut, which were stationed at regular intervals throughout the sanctuary and were fully equipped for any possible event. He kicked off into sky above the enclosure and over the perimeter fence. It wasn’t until he’d flown to edge of the forest that backed onto the reserve that he spotted what had so clearly upset the dragon.  
Whilst he had expected to see a gang of poachers approaching, instead he saw a lone figure lying on the floor. Clad in what could only be described as armour they were covered in dirt and debris that was clearly from the forest. He flew lower to get a better look and began to notice certain details: the figure appeared to be holding a wand but he could see it was bent at an odd angle. He could also see the figure was female not only from her shape but it was increasingly obvious that a large amount of her hair had escaped from the elastic she had previously secured it with. Long dark curls covered her back and as he flew lower still he realised he recognised them. 

Hermione Granger slowly became aware that she was in fact lying on a proper bed and not on the roll up mat in her tent as was the norm. She also became aware that she was wearing clean clothes and the only thing she could smell was chemical rather than her usual woodsey odour. She slowly blinked open her eyes. White. Sterile. A hospital then. Did this mean she had been caught?  
As more of her faculties came back to her she began an assessment of her body, her feet moved. Her legs. Her fingers and her arms she realised weren’t shackled which seemed promising. As she turned her head she noticed a jug of water on the table beside the bed. Slowly she sat up and reached for it, just as she grabbed the handle of the jug and lifted it up off the table surface the door to the room opened with a bang, startled she jumped and promptly dropped the jug of water spilling it to the floor. 

‘Shit!’

She turned suddenly to where the noise had come from and saw a broad shouldered, red headed man with a fang earring, dressed in khaki trousers and a dark blue long sleeved pullover. Hermione blinked once, then a second time before frowning at the door. 

‘ I know you?’ Her voice was dry and scratchy from lack of use and exhaustion. ‘Why do I think I know you?’ 

He walked slowly towards out to show he wasn’t a threat ‘you do know me. It’s Charlie. Weasley’ she still looked confused. He tried again ‘Ron’s brother.’ 

A hint of recognition flashed across her face ‘Ron...’ she whispered the name to herself reassuringly. She tried again but this time she whispered ‘Charlie...’ 

He continued to approach the bed and waved his wand to clear the spilled water from the floor and refill the jug. He handed her a glass of water which she accepted and guzzled down greedily deep in thought. 

‘Hermione?’ She lifted her head to stare at him again.  
‘Hermione? That’s my name?’ She was quiet and vulnerable. 

‘You don’t remember.’ It wasn’t a question. ‘Yes your name is Hermione Granger. You’re 25 years old and you work as an independent curse breaker and investigator. You’re at the Bolus Head Dragon Sanctuary in Ireland. I found you near the perimeter fence unconscious. What do you remember?’ 

‘I was being chased. But I can’t remember why. My wand was broken so I couldn’t apparate out. I think I banged my head, that’s why I have blank spots. But the more I look at you, the more familiar you seem. That’s got to be a good thing right?’ She smiled at him. 

‘I’m sure it will all come back to you. I can go and get the sanctuary healer to check you over if you like? And I assume you’re probably hungry?’ 

‘Yes please. To both’ she smiled again. He rather thought it suited her.


	2. Magic

Chapter 2: Magic

After two days in the reserve’s medical bay Healer Ebony Plummer announced that there was no need for Hermione to remain on the ward and that she was free to go. That evening sat with Charlie for their daily visit Hermione shared the news. 

‘I don’t know where I’m supposed to go. I don’t want to go back to England, I haven’t got enough memories to feel comfortable back there yet. What am I supposed to do Charlie? I can’t even remember why I’m in Ireland or who was chasing me.’ She always looked so lost when taking about not being able to remember. 

Charlie pulled the leather throng from his shoulder length hair and ran his fingers through it. ‘Well,’ he swallowed ‘why not stay here? We can get you a new wand from Kenmare and you could do some work on the reserve until you feel ready to go back? We are always looking for junior handlers to go into the nursery. And you’ll get a cabin to live in.’ 

‘Nursery?’ 

‘Sometimes if a mother can’t look after her baby we take it and look after it for a few months in the nursery. It’s a lot of feeding and playing with baby dragons. A lot of the older handlers find it a bit boring and prefer the challenge of the adults on base.’ He was rambling now, ‘but if that’s not what you want I’m sure we can find something else.’ He tailed off as he lost steam. 

Hermione looked down at her hands, her fingers twisting round each other in uncertainty. ‘I...I think…. I think maybe I’d like that. It sounds interesting. And so far you’re the person I know best. I remember Harry and Ron, even your family but for some reason I don’t feel like I really know them. And maybe you can help me remember more? Besides playing with baby dragons all day, I’m sure there are worse things I could be doing with my time’ she looked up at him, catching his grin which sparked a vague memory of a similar grin from another red headed man. 

‘I’ll speak to the sanctuary manager and get it sorted. We should have a cabin sorted for tomorrow, I can come and pick you up when it’s ready’ she smiled at him excited by the prospect of both a new challenge and getting out of the ward. 

The reserve was in two halves one half for work and the other for the living facilities. A warren of cabins took over the majority of the space on the residential side housing the 100 people employed at the sanctuary. There was also a large mess hall which doubled as a social space, the medical bay and a small shop where a small amount of groceries could be purchased. As Charlie showed the newest recruit to reserve around he could see Hermione get more and more overwhelmed. 

‘Don’t worry. There’s not a test at the end. You’ll soon get your bearings.’ He walked a little further into the housing area ‘come on, your cabin is just round the corner and the best part is, I’ve managed to wrangle it so that you’re opposite me!’ 

Hermione grinned ‘really? You did that for me?’ She looked relieved as he led her to the door of a cabin numbered 87. Charlie tapped the handle with his wand once and the door clicked before swinging open. 

They walked into a spacious, open plan living room. Pale grey walls and hardwood floors housed a large modern sofa, coffee table and bookshelf. In the far corner was a small two person dining table and a sleek breakfast bar separated the seating area from a small kitchen. A set of stairs next to the front door where they had entered led up to a bedroom with a double bed in it and a small bathroom. 

Charlie’s voice interrupted Hermione’s investigation of her new, temporary home. ‘I know you don’t have anything personal yet and you still need a wand but I thought maybe we could go this afternoon if you like? We can apparate to Kenmare and have some lunch there. Then I can show you the nursery tomorrow? It’s not safe to go there without a wand.’ 

‘Ok. Yes. I don’t think I’ve ever been to Kenmare before and I found some money in my pack whilst I was in the medical bay so I should be able to afford a new wand along with a few personal effects.’ She looked the happiest she’d been since finding herself in Ireland. 

I’ve the last few days Hermione had had a few flashes of her days leading up to awaking on the reserve. She knew she’d been on the move for about a week but still couldn’t remember who was chasing her or why. Charlie has suggested sending an owl to Ron or Harry to see if they knew anything about her most recent assignment but she was reluctant to do so until she remembered more for herself. Whilst she’d found her notebook in her pack, several pages had been ripped out, she assumed by herself. 

It was official, Hermione was in love. The small wizarding town of Kenmare had completely stolen her heart. Full of quirky little shops with shelves stuffed with oddities; every time they entered another store she found her attention drawn from item to item as she examined each and every object. Charlie chuckled as he observed her, the look of wonder on her face was fascinating. After an hour of perusing the shops he finally led her to the far end of the high street where an old building which could only have been standing thanks to magic stood with no other shop either side. A wooden sign hung above the door proclaiming this to be ‘Cerridwen Wands’.

As Charlie pushed open the door and guided Hermione in, she struggled to take in the sheer amount of stuff filling the space. Whereas Ollivanders had a quaint off kilter feel about it, this was pure chaos. From amongst the piles of boxes, feathers and slivers of wood came an ethereal light. A small woman, at least she appeared female, entered the room although she was hovering above the floor rather than walking. 

‘Hello Hermione Granger.’ The voice was reedy yet sure. ‘Welcome. I have been expecting you.’ The woman floated closer to the pair. 

‘How do you know who I am?’ Hermione gulped. 

The woman tilted her head as if appraising something curious ‘surely everyone knows your name Hermione? Even the fae know of what you have achieved.’ 

‘You’re fae?’ Hermione queried. 

A nod in response. ‘But you have not come to discuss your past achievements. You need something to lead you into the future. A new start. Come, this way, I am sure I have the perfect wand for you’ 

The fae rose higher from the floor and pulled a small wand box from the top shelf. She smiled as she blew dust from the lid. ‘Here. I think dragon heartstring is a good fit for you still, however, a different wood may now be more fitting. This is maple.’ 

Hermione lifted the lid of the box and saw a slim 8 inch wand lying there. She slowly reached out and immediately felt a rush of warmth run up her arm. Sparks flowed through the air as she waved her arm. 

‘Charlie?’ He looked in her eyes. ‘I’m back!’


End file.
